Attack on Jessica Jones
The Attack on Jessica Jones was a fight between Jessica Jones and Trish Walker against Will Simpson who desired to kill Jones for interfering with his quest to kill Kilgrave. Background Will Simpson was a member of a paramilitary organization called IGH where, in order to increase his strength and skills, he would take pills called Combat Enhancers, given to him by Doctor Kozlov. One night, while trying to kill the mind-controller Kilgrave, who had brainwashed him, Simpson was critically injured, and his friends killed, by an explosive set off by a suicide bomber sent by Kilgrave. In Metro-General Hospital, Simpson was reunited with Kozlov who used the Combat Enhancers to expedite his recovery. However, the last thing Simpson saw before the explosion was Jessica Jones leaving the scene with Kilgrave, refusing to allow Simpson and his men to kill him. Jones did not want Kilgrave dead, at that time, because she was trying to get a confession from him that he mind-controlled Hope Shlottman, causing her to kill her parents, but, after Shlottman's suicide, Jones vowed that Kilgrave must die for his crimes and to prevent future pain. Simpson did not know about these events and this promise. Trish Walker, Jones' adopted sister and best friend, stole from Simpson some of his pills when Simpson attempted to kill Albert Thompson.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts Walker always dreamed of being a superhero and even trained in martial arts to feel more empowered. Simpson attempted constantly to get from Walker the location of Jones to kill her because he felt that Jones was protecting Kilgrave and would not kill him; the high from the pills gave Simpson the singular thought that only he could end the telepath's campaign. Simpson used Walker's phone to call Jones, lying to her that he had the location of Kilgrave, but would only reveal it to her in person. Jones told him to meet her at the Alias Investigations Office. While searching for Kilgrave, Jones learned that Detective Oscar Clemons was killed by a police-issue weapon and the Decommissioned CDC Facility where he was was destroyed by an arsonist. Since Simpson was a member of the New York City Police Department, Jones speculated that Simpson committed that acts. Also, during her search, Jones had been hit by a truck and her ribs were injured, causing her pain and slowing her fighting skills. Kozlov sent McManus and another to retrive Simpson, but Simpson killed them in front of Walker and hid their bodies in her apartment after locking Walker in her safe room. Battle To be added Aftermath Trish Walker felt empowered after the fight and wondered if that was the way that Jessica Jones felt all the time. Suddenly, she lost the ability to breathe and collapsed. Jones started performing CPR as she awaited an ambulance. In the ride to the hospital, an EMT was able to save Walker's life by giving her an injection that countered the Combat Enhancers. Meanwhile, in the Alias Investigations Office, Kozlov brought two people with him to collect the unconscious Will Simpson.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues References Category:Events